The word association game
by CrazyGirlMe
Summary: Nero, bored, finds himself at Devil May Cry and decides to play the word association game with Dante. Contains adult references, Dante being Dante after all :


**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

_**Shout out to GothicCheshire for helping me when I got stuck and was looking for a girl version of 'Tom, Dick and Harry.'**_

**Un-beta'ed but I do try to make it as readable as possible.**

**The word association game. **

"Hot?" Nero asked as he sighed, mind going out his brains with boredom.

Dante hummed for a moment before answering, arms behind his head leaning back in the chair, feet crossed upon the desk. "Ebony and Ivory. Blue?"

"Rose. Love?"

"My boots. Boring?"

Nero wriggled around on the couch trying to get comfortable yet again, while idly flicking through one of the old magazines that the older devil hunter had lying around while taking a mouthful of beer. It was the word association game. Two days ago he decided to take a walk, just for something to do and found himself at Devil May Cry, a long long way away. However needless to say, it wasn't doing much to quench said boredom; the guy lived a surprisingly quiet and uneventful life...something that was awfully wrong for a guy of Dante's league and stature.

"The Order. Cheese?"

"That one an easy one, kid, Pizza. Red?"

"Trench coat. Sex?"

The younger half breed chocked on his drink, glaring at the guy.

Dante shrugged, a coy grin lining his face as he watched the kid wipe the drink from his nose and mouth. "What? You started this. So what will it be?"

'_Two can play this game.'_ Nero though before replying. "Kyrie. Sex?"

"I win."

"No you don't, answer the question."

The older demon hunter chuckled to himself. "It's a word association game, kid. Not truth or dare."

"Don't care; now answer the question, old man."

Dante crossed his arms over his chest and changed his legs. "Are we still playing this game or you really after the last time I got laid?"

Nero placed the beer bottle upon the floor and put his attention back to the magazine. "Call it curiosity or you too old for that?"

"Why the hell you want to know something like that for?"

It was something that had Nero wondering for a while now, even more since he crashed the place a couple days ago and noticed the lack of girls roaming around. The young demon hunter merely shrugged, anything to further add to the casual appearance. He knew too damn well that curiosity killed the cat but he was a half breed after all, it wasn't like he couldn't handle it when the time arouse.

The older demon hunter eyed the younger one before caving in, deciding to have some fun while ruffling some feathers. "Alright then. The other night when we went on that hunt."

Nero sat up; he didn't remember Dante disappearing for long that night, no way near long enough to get it on with anyone...unless...

Dante could see where the train of thought was heading. "After we came back, you crashed on the couch. What can I say, Kid? I'm a magnet for the babes." He spread his arms out before grabbing a magazine from the desk, a coy grin spreading across his face. "The question is when was the last time you got any action from that chick of yours? You seem tense, might do you some good to let lose in the bedroom every now and then, help you focus, make you fight better."

Seconds after the words left his mouth and set in the others head, he was dodging a flying magazine, chuckling out loud with amusement.

"Jerk." Was all Nero said, just because Dante was on with every 'Jill, Grace, and Lucy' didn't mean that he and Kyrie had to be at it all night long. It was times like this that Nero really wondered how the demon hunter lasted this long with that mouth of his. Several minutes passed before he spoke again, continuing the game, boredom setting in once again. "Sweet?"

"Strawberry Sundays." The older half-demon answered matter of factly and every so proud.

"I honestly don't know what girls see in you..."

Dante smirked, he could think of quite a few reasons, heck a dozen came straight to mind near instantly, but he let it slide, the aspect of having to repair the place once more winning the mental argument, helping keep mouth shut. It was still too early in the afternoon to go pissing the young half breed off just yet.

**...The End...?**


End file.
